After All these years!
by Rose and Dimtri forever
Summary: After 17 years he came back,but will Rose forgive him,or will he stay with Tasha.Read and find out.
1. He Came Back

_Chapter 1_

_**Rose PVO**_

_Flasback_

_It was my birthday and I was going to training with the one only Dimtri Belikov he was mine and only mine._

_"Hey Comrade"He hated that name_

_"Roza I need to tell you something"_

_"K Shoot Comrade" He was looking nervous and all that other stuff when you are nervous._

_"Rose I am leaving with Tasha" I couldnt believe he was going with Tasha_

_"You what,I love you and you said you would never leave me"I was getting angry"_

_"I HATE U" Dimtri was trying to get close to me and calm me down._

_"GET AWAY FROM ME I MEAN NOTHING TO U I BET"I said hars ly_

_"BYE GUARDIAN BELIKOV!"_

_End Of Flashback_

_17 years later_

_I was pregnant and you never guess who the father is Dimtri Belikov, my former lover who left me for Scar face Tasha,I couldnt believe when he left me I was upset for 2 months and wouldnt come out of my bedroom because Dimtri left me. I was at home and I was trying to get my daughter out from her bedroom her name Elena Emma Hathaway and she was 17 years old I have a son to his names Stephan Dimtri Hathaway he was 17 like his sister. I was living in the Royal Court and I was Lissa's Guardian,and a few years ago Liss and Fireboy Christian got married and had a child.I had to tell them everthing about me and Dimtri,Liss was mad at me for not trusting her. I told the kids about their dad and who he was and they kept saying we dont need him,and I was very suprised that they said we dont need him_

_"ELENA GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW" I said _

_"NO MUM I AM NOT COMING OUT"_

_"Stephan please can u get your sister out of her bedroom"_

_"Yes Mum like I always have to"_

_"Sorry Stephan"_

_"That's alright Mum"_

_When Stephan went up to Elena's bedroom I heard there were loads of shouting and then I heard footsteps down the stairs.I saw my tired looking son and my angry daughter._

_"Elena if you did what you were told I wouldnt of had to do that" I had no answer from my daughter then Elena and Stephan went up stairs._

_The doorbell just rang,and I opened the door and to a very suprised Lissa and Christian,Tasha,and came back!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Chapter 2_

_(Rose and Lissa__ have a bond with the bold that means they are talking through the bond)_

_Dimtri was standing there looking HOT and very Sexy!_

_"Hey Lissa and Fire Boy,Tasha,Guardian Belikov"I said_

_"Rose,you really need to think of new names for me"Christian love doing this each other,but it annoys Lissa and everyone else.__"Well I can find some names if you want!"I said._

_"Christian Harry Ozera,Rosemarie Emma Hathaway will you stop teasing each other,can't you do it when no one around"Lissa said_

_"Vaslissa Alice Dragomir,no need to use our who names"Christian and I said in we laughed._

_"Well let's get to the point"I said_

_"Well we were just talking about going to St Vladamir'sand see our old teachers then go to a restaurant and eat"Lissa said,I looked at Christian looks like he didn't hear that,I didn't want to go back there._

_"Rose you can your children"Liss said_

_"Children? Who is the father?"Tasha said,she was poking her nose into my business."Nothing for you to worry Tasha"I said_

_"Actually is it,because Dimtri and I are trying have a baby"Tasha said,I looked at Lissa and she didn't know about that.I looked at Dimtri he looked angry!.Lissa was getting worried through the bond,then we were talking to each other_

_**Rose=Lissa did you know about this?**_

_**Lissa=I did not know about this**_

_**Rose=Should I tell them that Dimtri is the father?it will be really funny to see Tasha all angry**_

_**Lissa=Rose behave**_

_**Rose=Me behave,you have got to be kidding me.**_

_**Liss=What Rose?**_

_**Rose=Look over to see Tasha.I saw Liss look at Tasha,and Dimtri and her were making out,looks like Dimtri wanted to stop it but he couldn't**_

_**Liss=Rose don't worry,and I think you should tell him**_

_**Rose =Yeah I will**_

_"Hey Dimtri"I stopped the kissing with Tasha about 5 mintues ago**.Good Luck Rose**!_

_"Dimtri I have something tell you"I said_

_"Go on Roza" Dimtri said._

_Cliffhanger tell me how Dimtri should act_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I didn't know what to say to him,it is so diffucult

"Roza tell me what you wanted to say"Dimtri

"Ok well Stephan and Elena are your children" I said. Christian and Lissa were looking at me and Tasha was angry and glaring at was gobsmacked.

"Rose you kept this away from me for 17years"Dimtri said

"Dimtri you left me and I was in my room for ages and I wouldn't even come out even ask Lissa and Christian."I said

"Rose I am so sorry"Dimtri said

"Oh your sorry,wait you left me after the cabin"I said

"Rose you knew it was for the best,you could become a guardian and you wouldn't have me in your life"Dimtri said.I couldn't believe he said.

"Oh so me being heartbroken for 8 months is for the best" I said

"I am so sorry Rose,I really didn't mean to leave you" Dimtri said

"Oh your sorry are you" I said

"Yes I am flipping sorry,and why didn't tell me that I had a son and daughter Rose" Dimtri said

"I was scared when you come to the house and I tell you that you have children,you would just leave again" I said

"Roza,I will never leave you"Dimtri said

"Yh but how can I trust you again? I said

"Yes I will stay for you and the children and I will make you trust"Dimtri and I and Stephan and Elena ONE BIG FAMILY!.Tasha was talking for the first time

"Excuse me" Tasha said

"Yes Tasha" I said

"Well you cant have Dimtri because he is my guardian and my boyfriend"Tasha said.I couldn't believe what she said.

"Tasha I am not your boyfriend and your guardian" Dimtri .Then ignored Tasha she did not like it.

"Dimtri do you want to meet your children"I said.

"Yes please"Dimtri said

"Stephan and Elena come downstairs please" I said

"Ok mum" Stephan came downstairs but no Elena

"Stephan please can you go get Elena,she is being so stubborn"I said.

"Ok Mum"Stephan went up stairs.I could hear both of them came downstairs

"Mum what is that you wanted"Elena said

"Well Elena and Stephan meet your father"I were so shocked.

"Hello Elena and Stephan"Dimtri said.

"Hi dad"Stephan said

"Mum really you let him into our lives"Elena I could say anything Stephan stepped in.

"Elena forgod sake you wanted a father"Stephan said

"Yh but after 17 years,now our dad is here"Elena said

"Elena will shut up for once in your life and hug your father"I hugged Dimtri.

"Well Mum we need dresses for the wedding"Elena said.

"What wedding?"Dimtri said,looking like I was marrying face was pricesless

"Well Adrian's he is getting married to Mia"I said

In 2 months Adrian was getting married to Mia.I couldnt believe it while they were dating because they hated each I see why Dimtri asked what wedding,he thought I was getting married to !.Now I was talking to Lissa through the bond.

**Rose=Liss?**

**Lissa=Yh Rose**

**Rose=Well you know when Elena said "Well Mum we need to get dresses for Adrian's,you should of seen Dimtri face it was thought that I was marrying **

**Liss=Rose stop it,and yes I did see Dimtri's Christian looked so stupid,I bet he thought you were marrying Adrian I started should of seen Tasha when you said that Elena and Stephan were his kids,it was like she was going to kill you.**

**Rose=Liss I can't**

**Liss=Rose you are making me laugh now**

Then we were everyone looked at us.

"Rose the bond"Christian said

"Yes the bond"I said

"What were you talking about" Dimtri and Chris in unison

"I know what they were talking about"Elena said

The problem was that Elena knew everything that we were talking about through the was werid,but no one knows how she does knew what we are thinking about to.

"Tell me Elena"Dimtri said

"Elena don't you dare"I said

"Oh but Mum it was funny and you and Lissa kept laughing because of it"Elena said

"Come on Elena tell us"Chris and Dimtri said

"Ok"Elena said

"Please don't Elena"I said

"Mum please"Elena said

"All right but please dont tell them what we said before you know"I said

"Oh ok"Elena said

"Well they were talking through the bond and Mum said it like this:

Well you know when Elena said "Well Mum we need to get dresses for Adrian's,you should of seen Dimtri face it was thought that I was marrying .Dimtri's face was shocked at me."Then Lissa response was this:Rose stop it,and yes I did see Dimtri's Christian looked so stupid,I bet he thought you were marrying Adrian I started should of seen Tasha when you said that Elena and Stephan were his kids,it was like she was going to kill you"Elena said

"Lissa you think I was stupid"Chris said."No Chris but your look was definitely stupid"Lissa there was knock at the door,and it was Adrian.

"Well hello Little Dhampir"Adrian said

"Well looks like Cradle Robber back"Adrian whispered in my I laughed.

**Liss=What did Adrian whisper in your ear?**

**Rose=Well he whispered in my ear saying Cradle Robber I laughed**

**Liss=Well let's go shopping**

**Rose=Yes let's**

Then Dimtri wrapped his arms's around my kissed me.

"Mum,Dad please can you keep it the kissing and the wrapping around waist to a minimum please"Elena whined

"Ok sweet,but please Stephan look after your sister please"I said

"Alright Mum,it is so going to be boring when all you girl's in dresses,then when Mum's in a HOT dress,every guy looking at her"Stephan said.I ingored that all the boys were going to look at we got in the car.

SHOPPIN NEXT! do you want to happen!Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 5_

_RPOV_

_I bet Tasha had something to do with Elena body bleeding.I have never trusted opened the front and Christian went home to look after Catherine,their little 2yr walked into our house.I didn't even tell her she was staying went into the kitchen and was making pancakes.I was sitting on the was really quiet then usual,Stephan just sat next to her._

_"Dimka,is it ok if I stay here?"Tasha has forgotton who's house this is._

_"Well you have to ask Rose"Dimtri said_

_"OK"Tasha turned around looking all Dimtri looked up and had on his face (It wont hurt for a little while)_

_"Yes Tasha,you can stay here"I didnt look please._

_"Thanks Rose"Tasha said_

_"No Problem"I made her way up to the rooms.I went to the kitchen,and Dimtri was the first to talk._

_"Rose"Dimtri said_

_"Yes?"I said_

_"I need to get your trust again don't I?"Dimtri said_

_"Yes you do why?"I said_

_"Well do you want to go on a dinner date tonight with some friends?"Dimtri said_

_"Yes I would love to go"I said_

_"That is perfect,I'll go tell Elena and Stephan"Dimtri went up the stairs._

_DPOV_

_I knocked on Elena's door._

_"Come in"Elena said.I opened Elena's door and went inside _

_"Hey Elena"I said_

_"Hey Dad,you alright"Elena said_

_"Yeah,I am alright,I was wondering if Stephan and you would like to go out with us tonight"I said_

_"Who?"Elena I better tell who._

_"Stephan,Elena,Rose,Me,Lissa,Christian,Tasha,Janine,Abe,Alberta"I said_

_"Ok I will come"Elena said.I was happy that Elena was coming_

_"I better go and tell Stephan"I I could stand up Elena was talking._

_"Dad,Stephan already knows,he was standing at the door"Elena that was werid._

_"You better dress up nicely tonight"I said_

_"Yes I will,dont you dare worry"Elena said.I made my way down to the sitting room./Rose was sitting by herself,so I went over to comfort her._

_"Roza what's wrong?"I said_

_"Elena"Roza said.I could see something that was bothering her._

_"What's matter with Elena"I said_

_"Well Elena wanted to go get a drink and before I could say anything Tasha stepped in,and said she could take Lissa wanted to talk through the bond after I found Elena bleeding"Roza said."I think Tasha made Elena bleed"She continued._

_"Roza why would Tasha do that?"I said_

_"To get you back"Roza said.I knew it Tasha was going to try anything to get me back._

_"Roza why dont you get ready"I said,Rose went off to the bathroom.I put on my blue suit with my black when I came out of the bedroom,and went downstairs,I could see Lissa and Christian,Tasha were Elena and Stephan came had a black dress on,and high heels,Stephan had on a black suit my Roza came out she looked had on a red strapless dress and high heels on._

_"Are we already?"I everyone nodded._

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_"_


End file.
